The invention relates to a lubricator that provides pulses of lubrication to plural outlets.
Injection lubricators are used to inject pulses of lubrication into equipment (e.g., air tools, cylinders, valves, etc.) upon receiving pneumatic pulses, which could be pneumatic pulses being supplied to drive the equipment being lubricated. The lubricators typically employ pistons that are driven by the pneumatic pulses and have adjustable stroke lengths to adjust lubrication pulse volume.
When there are multiple lubrication points, injection lubricator modules can be provided in a stack. The pneumatic pulses are simultaneously provided to all modules, which then simultaneously provide lubricant pulses at their respective outlets.